Culture Festival
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: "—nggak bakal sukses, sumpah." Okita mengeluh tiada henti, sementara Kagura marah-marah. "Sudah kubilang, harusnya dari awal kita dirikan kedai sukonbu saja!" /OkiKagu /School!AU


_Bunkasai_. Festival Budaya. Diselenggarakan di awal musim gugur, sekitar pertengahan bulan September. Di tengah saat-saat persiapan menjelang ujian akhir, _Bunkasai_ adalah salah satu acara resmi sekolah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang—terutama oleh para murid kelas tiga.

Setiap kelas diwajibkan untuk memilih dua orang panitia persiapan yang nantinya akan membantu guru-guru penyelenggara dan para anggota organisasi murid untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Dua orang panitia itu juga diharuskan memimpin rapat kelas—yang dilaksanakan pada waktu _homeroom_ —untuk menentukan _booth_ yang akan mereka dirikan di _Bunkasai_ nanti.

Meskipun masa penyelenggaran _Bunkasai_ adalah bulan September, panitia persiapan sudah harus mulai bekerja sejak bulan Agustus—pada saat liburan musim panas pula. Mereka juga harus mengumpulkan seluruh anggota kelas untuk membantu mendirikan _booth_.

Ini bukan soal perkara " _pasti keren ya kalau jadi panitia"_ saja. Demi itu, kau harus rela mengalahkan rasa malas dan masuk sekolah waktu libur musim panas, kerja nonstop sambil dipanggang di bawah teriknya matahari dan di atas gersangnya halaman sekolah, belum lagi harus mencoba membujuk teman-teman sekelas yang kadang kepalanya bisa sekeras batu untuk ikut sekolah di waktu libur musim panas dan membantu persiapan festival.

Intinya, bakal merepotkan.

"Jadi," Ginpachi mengorek hidungnya. "Dua orang yang bersedia mencalonkan diri jadi panitia persiapan, angkat tangan."

Seketika, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani bergerak dari kursi.

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor ]

 _OOC. Typo._ DLDR, klise, _chessy_ , picisan. Caps jebol so yeah. Ada beberapa mild-language yang gaboleh ditiru bocah (?) Fluff. Slice-of-life. Romens meskipun lebih condong ke humor. (kayaknya sih).

Pake AU 3-Z class Ginpachi- _sensei_ , cuma ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah, termasuk denah tempat duduknya saya bikin seenak jidat karena nggak mudeng sama yang asli orz

 _Lastly,_ kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **Culture Festival**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana kelas 3-Z SMA Kota Kabukicho serasa mencekam. Ginpachi memandang para murid dengan mata ikan matinya—semuanya duduk tegak setegak jarum. Sebagian besar berkeringat dingin, pun mulut mereka komat-kamit entah untuk apa. Barangkali sedang berdoa supaya tidak dipilih menjadi panitia persiapan. Cih, waktu susah saja baru ingat Tuhan.

Bahkan sang ketua kelas sendiri—Shinpachi—menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya. Raut Shinpachi menjelma absurd seolah sebentar lagi kiamat akan menjemput. Kemeja seragam sudah bermandikan keringat dingin saking takutnya. Tubuh jiwanya (kacamata) bahkan retak sana-sini. Tenang saja, dia nggak lagi wasir kok. Demi menghayati suasana aja. Dan emang dari sananya lebay.

Lupakan kacamata dan manusianya itu, mari kita lihat yang lain.

Wajah Kondo nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan gorila menahan sembelit. Berulang kali ia menoleh ke arah Otae, seolah meminta ditenangkan atau dipeluk atau bahkan diapa-apakan. Kalau itu memang maunya, Kondo sukses kok. Sukses membuat Otae gatal ingin menciu—eh salah, menghancurkan wajahnya hingga berdarah-darah.

Oke lanjut. Lihat Hijikata. Ia tengah mengotak-atik sesuatu di bawah lacinya, entah apa yang ia lakukan kelihatannya asik sekali. Kepo, Yamazaki yang duduk di belakang Hijikata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik pada pria berpucuk arang itu, " _F-fukuchou_ , apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hijikata langsung menoleh, kemudian menarik tangannya dari laci dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda mungil berwarna putih—bukan. Lebih tepatnya putih agak kekuningan. Benda itu menyerupai manekin kecil berkaki pendek—ada kepala, tubuh, tangan, dan kaki. Yamazaki bingung bercampur sedikit ngeri. Sejak kapan wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan yang sangarnya mengalahkan setan dari Tartarus itu masih main boneka? Di sekolah, pula?

Merasa tidak yakin, Yamazaki memutuskan untuk bertanya sekali lagi, "…Um, itu apa, _Fukuchou_?"

"Boneka dari mayones. Mayones yang dibekukan lalu bagian-bagian tubuhnya direkatkan dengan permen karet bekas sebagai sendinya. Ini adalah seni yang sesungguhnya, Yamazaki. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa setelah selama ini aku baru kepikiran?" Hijikata balas berbisik dengan nada serius seolah sedang menghadiri konferensi dunia. "Brilian! Ini pasti akan laku di pasaran!"

Najis.

 _Nggak bakal,_ Fukuchou. _Yang mau main sama benda itu hanya kau seorang di dunia ini._ Yamazaki membatin jijik. Soalnya—kamu tahu jorok? Nah itu.

Ya sudah, iyain aja buat Toshi. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi ke barisan paling belakang.

"Ghwinnn-cwhaaan! Bheghal hwuari ini uwenagh syekhaleeeh!"

Sekonyong-konyong suara cempreng memecah keheningan. Satu kelas langsung menatap horor ke pemiliknya. Ini anak ngidam masuk sekolah waktu libur atau apa, sih?

Omong-omong—perlu diterjemahkan? Oke. _"Gin-chaaan, bekal hari ini enak sekaliii!"._ Paham kan? Paham kan suara itu milik siapa? Benar sekali, pemilik suara tinggi itu tak pelak lagi adalah Kagura, sang Ratu SMA Kabukicho Yang Paling Ganas Sejagat Raya.

Bocah nekat itu memang tengah menikmati _obento_ —yang dibuatkan Shinpachi tadi pagi dan seharusnya menjadi jatah makan siang—di tengah kelas. Lebih tepatnya di jam pertama. Lebih tepatnya lagi di jam wali kelas. Melihat rekan satu apartemennya itu, Shinpachi hanya dapat tersenyum nelangsa. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian—

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MAKAN DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI?!" —kesurupan. Menggebrak mejanya, Shinpachi yang duduk di belakang Kagura segera memukul kepala gadis itu menggunakan _harisen_.

"Kagura…" Tatapan Ginpachi menggelap seraya berjalan ke tempat duduk Kagura—pojok kanan ruang kelas. Guru wali mereka yang merangkap menjadi pembimbing klub _kendo_ itu bahkan bersuara dengan nada rendah, sukses membuat satu kelas merinding. Apa orang ini berniat marah…

"Itu bekalku." Oh. Ternyata tidak marah. Eh tapi tunggu sebentar—

"BUKAN SOAL ITUNYA, KAN?!" Shinpachi kembali menjadi _tsukkomi_ dengan berteriak dari tempat duduknya. "Gin- _san_ , kau guru di sini, demi Tuhan, seorang guru! Ada peraturan tidak boleh makan di dalam kelas, kan?! Seharusnya kau memberinya sanksi sejak dulu! Lantas kenapa selama ini kau membiarkannya begitu saja? SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBERINYA SANKSI YANG BERAT SELAKU GURU!"

Kagura melempar kacang pada Shinpachi yang malang. Sekarang gadis bertubuh mungil (meskipun porsi makannya setara gajah Afrika) itu malah menatap Ginpachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa—di mana mulut itu masih mengunyah pula. Seusai menelan sisa-sisa makanan di rongga indera pengecapnya, Kagura memamerkan cengiran lebar nan manis (bohong) berhiaskan rona merah di kedua pipi yang kini ada butir-butir nasi tertempel di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Gin- _chan_. Aku lapar, sih."

"…panggil aku Ginpachi- _sensei_ , Kagura. Aku adalah gurumu di sini." Ginpachi menepuk pucuk kepala Kagura dengan buku presensi. "Dan bukannya Shinpachi- _kun_ sudah membuatkan satu untukmu juga? Ke mana itu semua hah? Ke mana?"

"Sudah habis." Kagura menunjuk sebuah kotak makanan lainnya yang tergeletak di samping _obento_ yang ia nikmati tadi. Kain pembungkusnya yang bermotif kelinci terserak lecak di atas meja begitu saja.

Ginpachi kesal.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana rasanya nasiku, bocah? Enakkah? Apakah itu enak?" Perempatan bekedut di dahi Ginpachi, ia membungkuk dan mencengkram pipi Kagura menggunakan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku jas bersama dengan buku presensi.

Pasrah, Ginpachi hanya mampu melempar tatapan memelas pada bekalnya yang kini tinggal kotaknya saja—raib ditelan alien ganas bernama Kagura. Sungguh, kalau ia harus terus mengurusi makhluk rakus ini baik di rumah sebagai ayah angkatnya maupun di sekolah sebagai wali kelasnya—rambut perak alami yang ia miliki benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi uban, lho?

"CUKUP! CUKUP, KALIAN JANGAN KELUAR DARI TOPIK!" Pekik bernada tinggi kembali dilontarkan oleh orang yang sama. Frustrasi, yang bersangkutan pun menjenggut rambutnya sendiri. Ya _Kamisama_ , Shinpachi janji bakal tobat. "Panitia! Ya, diskusikanlah tentang panitia persiapan sialan itu!"

"Ahh, benar juga, ada hal yang seperti itu ya…" Ginpachi melepaskan Kagura. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambut ikal yang dari sananya sudah berantakan menjadi tambah riap-riapan. Pria itu berjalan kembali ke meja guru di depan. "Masih tak ada yang mau mengajukan diri?"

Hening kembali.

" _Sensei_! Aku mau!" Secercah harapan muncul di wajah Ginpachi dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih cerah—namun keceriaan itu tidak berlangsung lama begitu melihat siapa orang yang mengajukan diri tersebut. Raut Ginpachi menjadi selecak kain pembungkus kotak _bento_ Kagura—ah, ia masih sakit hati.

"Aku tidak mau kalau itu kau." Ginpachi menunjuk Sacchan yang baru mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat, menyebabkan siswi mesum itu memekik histeris entah untuk apa.

" _Sensei_ , aku juga mau." Katsura mengangkat tangan.

"Lupakan, Zura- _kun ._ Pergi bermain di taman atau lakukan apa saja sesukamu."

"Sudah berapa ratus ribu kali aku bilang begini sejak serial ini dimulai—bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!" Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung layaknya wanita dan selalu mengenakan seragam acak-acakan itu menyahut tak terima. "Lagipula, ini kesempatan besar untuk menentang peraturan sekolah dan menguasainya. Benar bukan, Elizabeth?"

"Tidak secepat itu, keparat!" Bukan Elizabeth yang menyahut. Melainkan Hijikata yang sebelumnya masih bermain boneka-bonekaan dengan mayones. Pemuda itu langsung menyambar, "Dan sudah berapa ratus ribu kali pula aku bilang begini?! Potong rambut anehmu itu! Hilangkan seluruh permak di seragammu atau nilai kerapihanmu di rapor nanti akan jadi taruhannya!" Pecinta mayones itu melangsungkan tugasnya sebagai salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan Shinsengumi dengan baik, sebenarnya.

"Gahahahaha! Terlalu cepat ratusan ribu tahun bagimu untuk menyuruhku menuruti segala ancaman ecek-ecekmu itu!"

"Benar sekali, Toshi." Kini giliran sang ketua komite yang angkat bicara, dengan tatapan serius pula. "Semua orang yang berani melanggar peraturan sekolah akan kami eksekusi tanpa ampun!"

"Apa?! Hah, kalian kira kalian bisa mengeksekusiku semudah itu? Kalau berani, maju sini! Kita ketemu sepulang sekolah di pekarangan belakang gedung olahraga!" Katsura menggulung lengan _blazer_ -nya yang sebenarnya sudah pendek.

Kondo mulai kesal, "Siapa yang takut dengan cowok banci macam kau! Sekali gebuk saja sudah cukup, kami akan melihat kau pulang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengadu pada nenekmu!"

"Sedari tadi kau hanya bicara saja! Kau dan mulut besarmu!"

Tak mengindahkan kerusuhan 3-Z yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, Ginpachi meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu dan berpura-pura berpikir keras. Namun sepertinya tindakan itu membuahkan hasil, karena tak lama kemudian ia seperti mendapat hikmah.

Ginpachi kembali mengangkat dagunya dan menunjuk seseorang di belakang sana—tepat di sebelah Kagura, dan kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan penutup matanya yang senantiasa terpasang.

"Okita- _kun_ , kau jadi panitia."

Tidak ada respons.

Kagura menutup kedua kotak _bento-_ nya. Ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari arah pemuda berambut sehalus pasir yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis bercepol dua itu bahkan dapat melihat air liur yang menitik dari sudut bibir Sougo saking nikmatnya pemuda itu tidur. Ih. Cakep sih, tapi kelakuan mirip ular kobra.

"Ookiitaa- _kun_!" Ginpachi kehilangan kesabaran, maksudnya kurang apes apa dia hari ini. Segera pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu berderap kembali ke belakang untuk membangunkan muridnya paksa. "Bangun!"

Alih-alih bangun, dengkuran Sougo malah semakin keras, seakan ia sengaja agar Ginpachi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ginpachi yang sedang berada dalam puncak kesensitifan (PMS?) memutuskan untuk memukul kepala Sougo yang melekat ke meja dengan buku presensi. Masih belum bangun juga. Orang macam apa ini?

Kagura geregetan. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Ginpachi, " _Sensei,_ biar aku saja yang membangunkannya."

"Aa, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Didesak rasa malas yang begitu hebat, Ginpachi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyetujui usulan Kagura tersebut. Siapa tahu kekesalannya bisa berkurang sedikit. Padahal kan, akar yang membuat Ginpachi kesal adalah orang yang menawarkan bantuan itu juga.

Kagura kini sudah berada di depan meja Sougo sambil bersidekap, tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "Oi, Sadis." Ia menyapa singkat.

"BA—" Kagura menjenggut rambut Sougo. Gadis itu kemudian menarik Sougo ke atas dengan entengnya, lalu membanting kapten klub _kendo_ itu hingga beradu paksa dengan kerasnya lantai linoleum. "—NGUN!"

Orang macam apa yang tidak bangun dibegitukan.

"Tsk. Apa-apaan, sih. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Sougo berangsur-angsur bangkit dari tanah sambil mencak-mencak. Matanya seakan berkunang-kunang dibelau. "Kau lagi yang mencari masalah denganku, _China_? Sebegitu sukanya denganku?"

Raut Kagura berubah jijik, "Aku baru tahu sampah bisa berdiri dan berbicara. Omong-omong enak ya, namamu sampah. Kau bisa menggunakan slogan _hai namaku sampah dan aku adalah sampah masyarakat_ saat perkenalan," tukas Kagura tak jelas dari mana juntrungannya.

"Hahaha." Tawa bernada sarkastis menyelinap keluar dari bibir. Datar, Sougo memasang tampang _hai-namaku-Sougo-dan-aku-sudah-empet-berurusan-dengan-bocah-sinting_. "Kau sendiri bisa kenalan dengan _hai aku adalah ratu dari para babi dan jika kau berani melawanku kau akan kumuntahi_. Keren, kan? Hanya dalam satu kalimat orang-orang sudah bisa melihat betapa serampangannya dirimu."

Adu pelotot-pelototan pun tak terhindarkan. Kalau sudah begini, mana ada orang yang dapat menghentikan mereka. Ginpachi mengorek hidung dengan gaya paling jemawa sedunia seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang mulia. Shinpachi memasang wajah kepingin bunuh diri. Teman-teman sekelas yang lain hanya bisa mengelus dada bersamaan saat melihat pertikaian entah keberapa mereka berdua.

"Dasar—" Kagura meluncurkan tendangan maut dan mengincar tungkai Sougo. "—pemakan uang kas!" Sayang sekali, sudah belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu, Sougo menghindar dengan lihainya.

"Oi, oi. Aku baru bangun dan kau langsung menghinaku dengan serentetan kata tak masuk akal. Tadi kau membantingku, sekarang kau ingin menendangku? Itu dia, kau menyakiti hati seorang anggota komite kedisiplinan, aku akan mencatatmu untuk ruang detensi nanti." Sougo mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pensil otomatis sebelum mulai menulis di salah satu halamannya. Tak berselang lama, Sougo merobek halaman itu dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajah Kagura. Isinya, tentu saja nama Kagura beserta pelanggaran yang dilakukan dan laporan untuk guru BK.

"Diam kau, dasar antek-antek sekolah." Kagura merampas kertas itu dari tangan Sougo dan merobeknya.

"Wah, rupanya kau benar-benar melakukannya. Apa kau ingin tahu konsekuensinya saat melawan komite kedisiplinan?" Kapten klub _kendo_ yang juga menjabat sebagai bendahara kelas itu memandang remeh Kagura dengan raut sadistisnya—yang ditakuti oleh para preman kelas hingga mereka selalu membayar uang kas tepat waktu.

"Maju saja, bajingan. Kaupikir aku takut dengan gertakan murahan itu?"

Sougo menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih _bokken_ miliknya yang masih berbungkus _case_ hitam legam dengan risleting. "Sombong sekali gayamu." Sougo memutar _case_ itu di atas bahunya dengan satu tangan, membuat para murid yang berada di dekatnya panik dan merunduk takut kena gebuk.

"Kau yang banyak omong. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau…" Kagura menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Sougo membuka _case bokken_ dan memperlihatkan pedang bambu kebanggaannya ke semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas, "…Kita selesaikan sekarang?!"

"Waaaah! Tunggu, tunggu, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Selaku ketua kelas, Shinpachi maju dan berusaha memisahkan kedua insan itu. "Kalau mau berkelahi, lakukan di tempat yang terbuka! Ter-bu-ka! Jangan menghancurkan kelas seperti ini!" Pemuda itu menjerit kesal bak tante-tante berhak tinggi yang dicolek orang mesum.

"Berisik, dasar perjaka sialan." Kagura mengorek telinganya dengan gaya sambil lalu.

"APA MAKSUDMU—?!" Shinpachi ingin minta izin ke UKS. Sakit apa? Sakit jiwa. "Sungguh, Kagura- _chan_ , sebrutal apapun kau ini, tetap saja kau adalah perempuan! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih "anggun" dan tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar?!"

Kini giliran Sougo menyergah, "Kalau _China_ bersikap anggun, bakal hujan darah lho. Bahkan memangnya dia perempuan? Bukannya anak ini tak bergender? Nah, sekarang minggir, Kacamata. Biarkan aku mengetahui gender sesungguhnya dari bocah ini."

"Okita- _san_! Berhentilah memakai istilah-istilah ambigu!"

"Cih, dasar pelaku _sekuhara_. Sekolah ini pasti bakalan kiamat kalau komite kedisiplinannya saja makhluk macam ini. Turun dari semua pangkatmu sekarang juga. Atau haruskah aku melumat **XXX** -mu hingga hancur lebur dan meng- **XXX** nya juga meng- **XXX** nya terlebih dulu?"

"Kagura- _chan_ , jaga omonganmu!"

"Berhentilah berlagak seperti seorang wanita, dada aspal tak berguna. Kau mau kucambuk? Kau mau kucambuk hingga mati?"

"Okita- _san_ , kau terlalu sa—"

"Yaa, yaa, stop sampai di situ, Okita- _kun_ , Kagura- _san_." Ucapan Shinpachi terpangkas paksa, dilanjutkan dengan kepala Sougo dan Kagura yang sama-sama dipukul menggunakan buku presensi. Ginpachi muncul di tengah tiba-tiba. Meski kaget, Shinpachi sungguh amat sangat berterima kasih dengan pria yang akhirnya melaksanakan tugas sebagai gurunya dengan benar itu. "Kalian berdua jadi panitia persiapan."

"HAAAAH?!" Kagura langsung menukas tak terima. "Apa-apaan itu, gimbal keparat?! Kenapa aku harus jadi panitia, dengan _**dia**_ lagi?!"

"Berhentilah merengek, kupingku sakit. Dan apa maksudmu mengataiku gimbal?! Hah?! HAH?!" Ginpachi jengkel setengah mati, kesabarannya tinggal sekelumit.

"Kau belum dapat persetujuanku, _sensei_. Lagipula rambutmu memang gimbal, kok. Gimbal seperti gembel—pfft, apakah gajimu turun lagi? Apakah kau terpaksa melarat di pinggir jalan sekarang?" timpal Sougo tak membantu.

Ginpachi ingin merutuk— " _Bacot_."

"KALIAN BERDUA SUKSES MEMBIKIN DARAH TINGGIKU YANG MEMANG TINGGI NAIK, SIALAN! AKU HANYA BOLEH MAKAN _PARFAIT_ SEMINGGU SEKALI KARENA GULA DARAHKU! DAN SEKARANG KALIAN PARA BOCAH KEPARAT SENGAJA MEMBUAT EMOSIKU JEBOL! APA MAU KALIAN?! KALIAN INGIN DIKELUARKAN?! KALIAN INGIN DIKELUARKAN ATAU SEMACAMNYA, BOCAH?!" —sebelum meledak dengan indah bagaikan kembang api. Enam-tujuh orang mati-matian menahan Ginpachi supaya tidak menyerang dua bocah terkutuk it.

" _S-sensei_ boleh memarahiku sepuasnya! Lagi…dan lagi… haah, haah… Kirim aku ke ruang detensi di mana hanya ada kita berdua… lalu kaubisa… ehehehe… hehehe…" Dialog mesum itu keluar dari Sacchan, ia mencoba memeluk Ginpachi dan berakhir diinjak-injak pria yang bersangkutan.

Suasana kelas menjadi kacau-balau. Gegap gempita menyebar begitu saja. Sougo dan Kagura yang menjadi akar kerusuhan malah terlihat kelewat santai, yang satu sibuk bersiul dan satunya lagi menguap berulang kali. Ginpachi semakin mengamuk. Hijikata dan Kondo masih bersengketa dengan Katsura. Yamazaki bermain badminton entah dari mana raketnya. Kyuubei dan Otae sibuk bermesraan—sesama teman baik maksudnya, jangan salah sangka.

Kelas macam apa ini.

Nyawa Shinpachi seakan terbang meninggalkan raganya, " _Sensei,_ tenangkan dirimu!"

"KALIAN KE RUANG BK! PERGI KE RUANG BK DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KEMBALI KE KELASKU SEBELUM OTAK KALIAN BENAR! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR ALASAN APAPUN LAGI, POKOKNYA KALIAN JADI PANITIA PERSIAPAN BERES!"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak adil, harusnya ditentukan dengan _jankenpon_ atau hompimpah!"

"AKU INGIN PINDAH KELAS," jerit Shinpachi yang malang.

* * *

"Kenapa jadi begini." Kagura menjepit kertas demi kertas dengan stapler. "Harusnya tidak begini. Geh, kupingku sakit mendengar ceramah guru BK itu."

"Berisik sekali kau _China_ , kalau tumpukan proposal bagianmu itu belum selesai kaujilid juga, aku akan pulang duluan." Sougo membalas jengkel seraya menempelkan _selotape_ hitam pada pinggir kertas salah satu proposal. Ia duduk di seberang Kagura sementara mereka bekerja di atas dua meja yang digabungkan.

Hari ini adalah upacara penutupan sekaligus acara bersih-bersih sekolah tiap akhir semester. Pelajaran yang ada hanyalah _homeroom_ , itupun digunakan untuk membahas persiapan _Bunkasai_. Intinya, hari ini hari terakhir masuk. Siapa yang sudi tinggal di sekolah hingga larut sebelum libur musim panas selama dua bulan?

Ada, kok. Yakni mereka yang malang tapi tak punya pilihan lain—para panitia persiapan dan para anggota organisasi siswa. Pastilah itu salah satu penyebab tidak adanya orang yang berminat menjadi panitia.

Setelah disidang oleh guru BK yang supergalak, Kagura dan Sougo langsung digiring ke ruang serbaguna dan dilimpahi dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas proposal untuk dijilid. Mereka tak boleh pulang sebelum menyelesaikan gunungan kertas yang terlalu banyak itu. Buktinya sampai senjakala menyapa pun mereka masih berada di dalam kelas. Nasib, siapa suruh mengisengi Ginpachi.

"Aku tak peduli, pulang saja. Siapa pula yang minta ditunggui olehmu?" Tidak peka, Kagura menggunting sebuah karton berwarna merah hingga ukurannya sama dengan kertas HVS yang ia jilid. Samar-samar sinar oranye keemasan menembus jendela dan membentuk berkas-berkas siluet di lantai. Ruang serbaguna telah disulap menjadi gudang persiapan _Bunkasai_ —kertas berserakan di mana-mana. Meja yang mereka gunakan pun terihat penuh oleh potongan-potongan kertas HVS, karton beragam warna, timbunan plastik mika bening, dan sisa-sisa sampah dari _selotape_ maupun _doubletape_.

Sougo mencibir, sedikit merengut. Segera pemuda itu memikirkan alasan apa yang dapat dipakainya agar bisa mengantarkan Kagura pulang. Tapi kenapa ia mau mengantarkan musuh bebuyutannya pulang? Yah, jangan tanya. Kamu mau nelen tembakan _baazoka_ bulat-bulat?

"Kau kurang gila apa sih, nekat berjalan sendirian pada waktu-waktu seperti ini. Kaumau ditangkap gerombolan orang berbaju hitam, dijual ke luar negeri, lalu semua organ tubuhmu diambil dan dijual juga ke pasar gelap dan mereka mengambil seluruh keuntungannya?" Sougo—yang kini sudah meninggalkan pekerjaannya terserak di atas meja—menopang dagu dengan satu tangan dan menatap Kagura. "Ah, tunggu. Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Atau kenapa aku tidak menjualmu saja? Aku bisa mendapat banyak uang darimu. Hei, lebih baik kau ikut aku."

Sungguh, modusmu payah, Sou- _chan_ sayang.

"Lebih baik aku ikut gerombolan berbaju hitam daripada ikut dengan manusia busuk sepertimu," decih Kagura. Tangannya dengan lincah menjilid proposal dengan _selotape_ hitam.

"Ck, kau menjilid dengan _**sangat**_ berantakan, _China_. Kau bahkan tak bisa melakukan ini dengan benar. Sejak kapan kaudapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?" gerutu Sougo.

Sougo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kagura—padahal ia bisa melihat hasil jilidan Kagura dari tempatnya duduk tadi dengan jelas. Kagura mendelik curiga, _apa anak ini ada maunya_.

"Mana, sini kuperbaiki." Sougo kini berdiri di belakang Kagura, ia kemudian membungkuk—namun kedua tangannya bertumpu di pinggir meja yang Kagura tempati—hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Kagura dan dagunya ia lekatkan di bahu gadis itu. _Modusnya kelihatan banget_.

Kagura merinding.

"A-apanya sih, yang berantakan?! Matamu saja yang rusak! Butuh kacamata seperti Shinpachi juga? Menjauh dariku!" Tanpa sadar gadis itu merona. Sougo tersenyum puas, ini reaksi yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"He, ternyata gadis _China_ bisa malu juga," bisiknya dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Kagura, membuat gadis itu semakin merinding dan merah di pipinya semakin pekat. Kagura dapat merasakan presensi Sougo yang begitu dekat di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu bahkan dapat mencium harum samar yang melayap keluar dari rambut pasir Sougo—bau ini, bau matahari? Ah, bukan—tapi..

" _China_? Kau hidup?" Suara Sougo menyentakkan Kagura kembali. Wajah Kagura memanas menyadari betapa ambigunya hal yang ia pikirkan tadi. Segera, gadis itu menyundul kepala Sougo keras-keras sehingga pemuda itu terpaksa menjauh.

"ADUH—Itu sakit, _China_. Yang benar saja?!" Setengah sewot, Sougo memprotes dan mengusap pelipisnya yang jadi target sundul Kagura.

"A-aku pulang duluan!" Dalam hitungan detik pula Kagura menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas—menelantarkan Sougo bersama sisa proposal yang belum dijilid.

"Oi, _China_ , bagianmu belum selesai!" Sougo berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Kagura bisa mendengarnya, namun gadis itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda merespons Sougo atau akan kembali. Rasain, siapa suruh modus. " _CHINA_!"

Mengheningkan cipta untuk Saudara Sougo yang ditinggal _partner_ panitianya dan sekarang terpaksa mengerjakan gunungan proposal ini sendirian. Mengheningkan cipta mulai.

"Dasar cewek sialan."

* * *

 **T. B. C.**

* * *

 **~Glosarium**

 _ **Homeroom =**_ Jam wali kelas

 _ **Fukuchou =**_ Wakil ketua

 _ **Bokken =**_ Pedang kayu. Kadang dipakai di permainan _kendo_.

 _ **Sekuhara** = _I-itu lho, _sexual harrasement_ /dor

 _ **Jankenpon =**_ Suit Jepang.

 **A/N:** HALO. Saya kembali nyampahin fandom Gintama, kali ini dengan MC! (?)

Yha, jadi tadinya saya pengen bikin jadi oneshot aja, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan XD Mohon maaf karena updet saya lambatnya ngalahin keong (?) www.

SUMPAH APA INI. 2k words yang isinya makimakian semua, ngelawak receh semua, itu udah 2k dan masih di situ-situ aja. Nggak tau, saya kelepasan ngelawak padahal garing X"D _Headcanon_ saya sih tentang OkiKagu itu, mereka kalo di umum perang sodara mulu, tapi kalau lagi berduaan aja baru si Sougo berani modus-modus deh ehem cie ihihihihi cihuy yihaa #sarap. Pokoknya karena Kagura itu batu (?) butuh proses buat tau perasaannya sendiri, sementara Sougo pasti lebih tau lah yaa~~ Tbh apa cuma saya yang merasa deskripsi pas Sougo modus itu kurang ngena... geh, seriusan kalo kalian mudeng ama tau nama posisi itu tolong kasih tau saya /gaada/

Rencananya saya mau buat fik ini sampe mereka selesai _Bunkasai_ sih (?) Jadi ikutin terus ya :* /modusinatuatu/ Yak, segitu aja dari saya~ _See ya in the next chapter!_

 **Regards,**

 **Yonaka Alice.**


End file.
